


Cold Morning

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At breakfast, Nico sits at one end of the table and Eli sits at the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> More tragedy drabble practice! Thanks for the pairing, Roomie! Let's all suffer!

At breakfast, Nico sits at one end of the table and Eli sits at the other. It’s been this way since they started having morning dates in high school and it moved on until now, where they’re living together. 

They aren’t really all that touchy with one another outside the house. They don’t hold hands when they walk and kisses and cuddles are strictly a home thing. To the average onlooker they doubt they look like a couple at all and, well, that’s fine with them.

Today is a Saturday and, despite errand day typically being Sunday, they nonetheless have something important to do. 

“Still no snow.” Eli says, sipping her tea as she glances out the window.

“You’d think the world would owe us that much after everything.” Nico puts her fork down to open the window.

“Cold! Nico, close it!” Eli insists, but Nico just glares up at the gray sky.

“Snow, damn you!” The smaller woman yells, goosebumps on her arms, “Start snowing now!”

Nothing happens. Of course not. Eli stands, puts a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“Don’t cry.” She says softly.

“I’m not!” Nico jerks away, rubbing her red eyes roughly, “The wind just stung my eyes a little, that’s all!”

Eli stands at the window, hears the chair on Nico’s side scrape against the floor as Nico drops into it. 

It’s fine if people don’t think they are a couple because Nico and Eli have never been a couple; they are two parts of a trio. A trio broken by a car in a storm two years ago. 

They don’t hold hands in public. Not anymore. They can’t bear to close the space where Nozomi used to stand. Just the same, they aren’t very touchy because that reminds them too much, makes it seem wrong because the touches aren’t accompanied by a mischievous chuckle behind them. 

It’s their anniversary, a day remembered with gentle snow, Nozomi’s favourite weather. The memory of their happiness, her smile, fades involuntarily in the wake of her absence.

Eli scowls. She turns back to the open window.

“Please! Snow! Just today! Just this once!” She shouts into the air, “Please, please, for her! Please snow!”

The chair squeals against the tile again and Nico’s shoulder is flush against her own.

“Start snowing! Please! She loves it!” Nico calls again.

“Please!” They cry, knowing neither can blame the wind for the wetness on their cheeks.

They continue to plead to the sky through the window. On the left, the right, the middle, the seats at the table stay empty.


End file.
